


Beauty and the Beast

by spn_fan_girl_173



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Princesses, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fan_girl_173/pseuds/spn_fan_girl_173
Summary: Based on the Disney song Beauty and the Beast. Soulless Sam as Beast and Reader as Beauty. Flashbacks of Soulless Sam.Request: I saw the new Beauty and the Beast trailer and just love it!! So I was wondering if you could do a Sam x reader based on beauty and the beast? It can be a song fic or based on the story, whatever is easier. Thanks beautiful!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/F/F = Your favorite food.  
> Find me on tumblr @spn-fan-girl-173  
> If you have any requests you can inbox me :)

There you were, sitting on the couch, deeply indulged in thoughts of your past. Thinking about the life changing events that had happened. Everything had changed in last few years of your life. Sam going to hell then returning soulless was the most terrifying thing to have happened.

Losing your best friend and your secret love was hard.

You still remember the day Sam went to hell. Dean was broken and so were you. Dean went to Lisa and Ben because that’s what Sam wanted. But you, you were not able to stay away from hunting the filthy creatures in the world. While hunting you tried everything to bring Sam back, but it was all in vain. Even Castiel never responded to your prayers.

After six months of hunting alone, you bumped into Sam on a hunt. You didn’t know how to react. No doubt you were overwhelmed with your happiness, but when he told you he was back from hell the very day he went there, you were shocked and angry that he never told you.

His exact words were:

_“I didn’t want to drag Dean back in hunting. And you, well you moved on. So i did what I thought was best.”_

You didn’t argue the fact that he had thought you moved on. You were too happy for his return to argue.

The two of you hunted for next six months and during that time you doubted that Sam was - well actually Sam. You became certain about that on the very day he used you as a bait to hunt a werewolf. You decided to keep your lips sealed and not react. You were actually afraid of Sam. His eyes were always cold, harsh and unkind, unlike the Sam you knew. He was like a beast only not hairy like in the fairy-tales. The day came when Dean found out that Sam was back from hell. He was shocked, well, actually freaked out and mad at you for not telling him. After a while, Dean started doubting that Sam was himself too.

**-Flashback-**

_“Y/N! I need to talk to you about Sam.” Dean said, “There is something wrong with him. He saw that vampire turning me and he just stood there, didn’t even try to save me. I know my brother. He wouldn’t do that, ever!” Dean told you, desperately trying to convince you that he was telling the truth, but you already knew what he meant._

_“Yeah, Dean, i know. He used me as a bait, too.” You scoffed._

_“He what?!” He exclaimed in shock._

_“Anyway, i really think that we need to do something about it.” You suggested._

**-Flashback ends-**

Working together, you did your best. Somehow both of you managed to get Sam’s soul back. At first he didn’t have any memory of the year he spent soulless, so you never mentioned the events to him. He was getting closer and closer to you again. You were getting your best friend back. What could be better than that? But somewhere deep down you were still scared of him, or maybe of losing him. Even the idea of him being soulless again made you shiver.

Then Sam’s memory of that dark year came back. He remembered everything he did to you, everything he did to his brother. He was afraid of talking about it with you, but he knew he had to so he did. He apologized and even though you were hurt, you accepted it, because you knew that, at that time, he wasn’t really the actual Sam. He was soulless after all.

**-Flashback-**

_“Y/N, I-I’m really sorry. I really am. I know I treated you terribly.” Sam was almost tearing up, “I will never treat you like that ever again, I promise. I love you, Y/N! I’m so scared that you’ll reject me. You have every right to, I was cruel to you. But I’m really sorry.”_

_“I forgive you, Sam. I know it wasn’t really you who did that. It’s true that i’m afraid somewhere deep down but it’ll go away,” you smiled with tears in your eyes, “I’ll never reject you. I know you, i know your heart. I love you too, Sam, so so much.”_

**-Flashback end-**

From that day, everything changed. You and Sam were an item. It was a surprise at first, learning about Sam’s feelings for you, but maybe it was meant to happen, maybe it was certain, as certain as the sun rising in the east.

You were in your engrossed in thoughts when Sam came with food in his hands.

“Hey! Look what I bought for you! Y/F/F!”

“Thanks, Sam!” You said in awe. You ran to hug him tight, which was so unexpected that he had to support himself by grabbing the edge of the table.

“Woah! Wasn’t that too much just for a meal?” He asked, in confusion.

“Nope,” you said, grabbing food from his hands, “you deserved that hug.”

You and Sam were eating your food but you were more busy looking at your, now boyfriend, thinking about how wonderful he was.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Sam asked in confusion.

“No reason.” you giggled, “It’s just… Just don’t leave me. Ever.”

“Hey,” Sam placed a hand on your chin, “What’s got into you today? I’m never going to leave you. Okay? I love you so much. Why would i ever leave you? Don’t think about things like that, ever!” He pulled you in close enough for your head to rest on his chest.

“I love you too, Sam” You smiled and nuzzled into his chest.


End file.
